


to love in quiet rooms

by thursdayfalling



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Polyworld - Freeform, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, thought based narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-17 00:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thursdayfalling/pseuds/thursdayfalling
Summary: this is honestly just pure tooth rotting fluff from tom's pov because i love polyworld





	to love in quiet rooms

Tom opened his empty eyes to the haze of the morning, everything slipping gently place in reality as he awoke. The warmth beside him let him know that at least one of his partners was still in bed. Good. He didn’t plan on getting up anytime soon. Fresh sleep still clung to him, keeping him in bed, encouraging him to shuffle closer to that source of warmth. He tucked himself against Edd’s side, curling gently around his chest, careful not to disturb him.   
Another arm was sprawled over Edd from the other side, confirming that Matt, too, was still sleeping. This wasn’t a surprise, really. Matt could sleep through anything. Tom smiled to himself and traced his thumb over the freckled skin appreciatively. From the window, sunlight threatened to creep through the curtains. Tom let his eyes close in defiance of the day. It wasn’t time to get up yet. He was comfortable, safe, and happy with his boys. A moment of peace. He wouldn’t be rushed.

* * *

The second time Tom awoke, it was to fingers carding through his hair. He could tell they were Edd’s by the softness of the fingers, the slowness of the touch. He hummed his good morning, no actual words necessary here. He opened his eyes to a familiar gaze looking down at him warmly. Edd put one finger to his lips and gestured with his thumb to Matt’s still sleeping figure before returning it to Tom’s hair. Tom grinned. As if anything he said would wake the other, anyways. He could break out Susan and Matt’d still be dreaming away. He’d only wake up when he was good and ready, having successfully filled his nightly “beauty sleep” quota. Edd shrugged, understanding Tom’s train of thought by his bemused expression. Tom scooched in closer once more and rested his head on Edd’s chest, tangling his fingers with those of Edd’s free hand.   
The morning continued this way, drifting lazily onward, gentle ministrations and whisper-soft kisses. Matt eventually awoke and promptly joined the cuddle session, always receptive and enthusiastic for physical affection in little, perfect moments like these. Sure, there were things they could be doing — Errands to run, neighbors to one-up, troubles to get up to. Right now, though, everything else was far away, so secondary. All that mattered was right here. Tom’s boys close to him, together, floating on the quiet of the morning, warmth surrounding their tangled forms. The rest of the world could wait.

**Author's Note:**

> the return of my weird thought-and-feeling-based writing style with basically no actual narrative  
> it strikes once more  
> i hope yall appreciate the ooey gooey fluff at least, there's not enough of it in this world to be quite honest


End file.
